


Drabbles Janvier 2019 - Marvel -

by PachiinsoNao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PachiinsoNao/pseuds/PachiinsoNao
Summary: Chaque jour, durant le mois le Janvier, je posterai un drabble sur Marvel !





	1. Hôpital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personne n’avait dit que regarder l’autre partir était facile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte-ci est donc du Bucky/Tony et un ami m’a donné ce mot : hôpital. Je comptais faire du fluff, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas pour aujourd’hui :’)

Bucky n’avait jamais vu le super-sérum comme une bénédiction ou une malédiction. Il s’était toujours contenté de le subir, de vivre avec. Mais aujourd’hui, il détestait ce sérum, ce fichu sérum qui le laissait encore en vie, sans cesse. Il était juste ici, à regarder les rides et les cheveux blancs qui enveloppaient le visage de Tony. C’était lui qui avait tenu à rester dans cette chambre d’hôpital, au côté de son aimé, l’accompagner dans ses derniers instants. Parce que ce n’était un doute pour personne : la vieillesse allait avoir raison du milliardaire et ce, dans un avenir très proche.


	2. Pluie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une blessure de plus, une blessure de moins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et aujourd’hui, sous vos yeux ébahis, voici le deuxième texte du mois \o/. Une fois encore, un ami m’a donné un mot à utiliser : pluie.

Était-ce sa gorge, sa trachée ou ses poumons ? Le super-héros n’en savait plus rien, mais il avait mal. Tout son torse le brûlait et ses mains étaient maculées de sang. Son liquide rouge se mélangeait à l’eau qui ne cessait de l’harceler. Il se serait bien abrité sous un bâtiment, n'importe lequel, pour échapper à ce déluge, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Simplement allongé sur le flanc, il attendait que la Mort vienne le chercher, puisqu’aucune ambulance ne n’arrivait.

-Peter !

Ned. Spiderman ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait qu’il était à ses côtés. La pluie avait cessé.


	3. Bataille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk ne sera jamais son ami ; il restera à jamais un fardeau à porter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, j’ai trouvé que, même si je savais de quoi je voulais parler dans un drabble, donner un mot à mettre ajoutais comme…un peu de défi, en plus de stimuler l’imagination. Et de donner un titre tout fait aussi-  
> La petite différence est, que cette fois, ce n’est pas un ami qui me l’a donné mais Internet !

« Va-t’en ! Laisse-moi, laisse-moi vivre ! »

 

Bruce courrait, se débattait, essayait par tous les moyens de sortir de cet endroit clos, de son laboratoire, qui l'asphyxiait. Il essayait de fuir, le plus loin possible, même s’il savait pertinemment que cela ne servirait jamais à rien. Le démon qui le poursuivait ne provenait pas du monde extérieur, mais bel et bien de lui-même. Il se cogna la hanche contre une table et ne put maintenir son équilibre. Comme un petit enfant parfaitement terrorisé, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant des traînées amèrement salées dessiner ses joues. Si seulement Hulk n’avalait pas les balles.


	4. Minuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tous pensaient que la russe ne savait pas ressentir la moindre émotion. C’est faux ; elle aimait le plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette femme, je l'aime.

Minuit, l’heure du crime. Cette phrase était bien connue et souvent prononcée à but humoristique. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu’un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la sulfureuse tueuse. Laissant ses formes être agrippées, elle pressa ses lippes contre celles de l’homme en face d’elle. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ; il pensait passer un délicieux moment, un instant qui resterait graver dans sa mémoire. Une lame dans la poitrine et ce fut la rousse qui prit son pied. 

Donnez-lui le nom que vous voulez, insultez là même, elle aime le sang coulant entre ses mains.


	5. Oubli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mot, une phrase, une sentence résonnait dans sa tête et faisait écho à l’entièreté de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai deux modes lorsque j’écris : hyper angsty ou craquage total. Et puisque je ne suis pas friand.e de crackfic, vous devinez vers où je me tourne toujours. Donc, ne vous attendez pas à un Wade barré, mais plutôt extrêmement plongé dans l’océan d’Angst.

Le mercenaire n’était pas persuadé de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais ça, oh çà, il en était on ne peut plus persuadé. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait effacer de sa tête, chasser de ses pensées, cette adorable araignée. Ce petit arachnide qui aimait se balancer de toile en toile.

 

« Oublie-moi. »

 

Ces mots lui déchiraient la poitrine, broyaient son corps, lui cassaient la voix d’hurlements enragés. Bien sûr que ce corps merveilleux ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Mais ça, son esprit ne voulait l’entendre. Il fermait ses yeux et bouchait ses oreilles et alors... Spider Man était sien.


	6. Malade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il se pourrait qu’il soit fou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, c’est l’image du personnage complexe qui devient un délice à écrire.

Être enfermé, cela rendrait fou n’importe qui. Alors imaginez cela pour une personne déjà atteinte de folie et dont le plus grand rêve est la liberté. Parce que c’était sa motivation : être libre. Il voulait être capable de dire ce qu’il voulait, de faire ce qu’il souhaitait, quand cela lui chantait, sans rencontrer au quotidien le regard accusateur de son « père » et les propos agaçants de son « frère ». Même attaché au Titan Fou, il avait senti cette liberté grisante.

 

Et pour cela, il était condamné. Et pour cela, on l’enfermait. Et pour cela, on le traitait de malade. Stupides Asgardiens.


	7. Volume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie se sentait partir, vaincu par lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je shippe Eddie avec Venom, mais parfois, un peu de Venom pas très gentil fait du bien.

On pense souvent à ce que l’on ferait lors d’une invasion de zombies. En revanche, on pense beaucoup moins à notre réaction si l’on devenait soi-même un zombie. Parce que c’était ce qu’Eddie devenait. Les voix, les murmures dans son esprit commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Le volume bourdonnant, ne cessait de croître, ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Il ne cessait de dire que cette masse noire et visqueuse était un parasite. Mais, sincèrement, ce corps, il ne le contrôlait plus. C’était lui, la masse que son enveloppe traînait, c’était lui le parasite qui devait mourir.


	8. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son enfance avait été un désastre, ravivé par une comptine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’aime Clint, et j’avoue être déçu.e de ne pas plus le voir apparaître dans le MCU :( Mais bon, nous allons bientôt le voir dans Endgame, alors je suis content.e !

En mission, la concentration était une chose primordiale. Aucun élément de l’environnement ne devait altérer sa concentration. C’était une élémentarité que l’on apprenait dès les débuts.

 

Mais cette mélodie lui faisait tout oublier, le plongeait dans des ruelles que seul lui connaissait.

 

Cette mélodie, qu’il entendait dans cette immense salle vide, c’était son père qui lui fracassait des bouteilles sur le corps, c’était le chien errant qui cherchait toujours à jouer, c’était les semaines passées dans des couvertures crasseuses à écouter aux fenêtres avoisinantes, c’était la vieille voisine qui ne se nourrissait que de riz au lait. C’était son enfance.


	9. Cerveau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle les avait vu grandir, elle avait tout vu : leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations, leurs blessures et leurs joies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soit je hais Thor de toute mon âme, soit je le shippe avec Loki (même si je n’aime pas le Thorki. Oui, je shippe des couples que je n’aime pas.). Faire un entre-deux a été…une épreuve.

Frigga était une femme cultivée, qui aimait connaître la façon de penser des autres cultures. Une théorie midgardienne notamment avait retenu son attention : la façon d’éduquer un enfant influait sur sa façon de penser, de se construire. La faute au cerveau. Elle aurait pu laisser cette information de côté si elle n’avait pas eu un parfait exemple sous les yeux. D’un côté, Thor, que tout le monde félicitait, qui ne cessait jamais de sourire ; de l’autre Loki, que tout le monde bâchait, qui semblait renfermé sur lui-même, dont les sourires étaient rares. Mais Frigga se demandait tout de même si c’était la faute au cerveau l’admiration réciproque qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, ce drabble fait une dizaine de mots de plus. Mais fermons les yeux sur ce fait.


	10. Chocolat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offrir des cadeaux pour la Saint Valentin est une attention touchante. Offrir des chocolats à son petit-ami gourmand l’est aussi. Seulement, c’est Tony Stark qui est chargé du cadeau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que ce ship fait partie de mes OTP’s et je ne peux que me plaindre du peu de personnes partageant mon avis :/

Tony Stark n’était pas un homme qui aimait la banalité. Son mari, son porte-monnaie, ses activités, rien ne pouvait être qualifié de banal. Donc, les chocolats qu’il comptait offrir à l’homme de sa vie ne pouvait se contenter d’être un mélange de lait et de sucre. Il fallait qu’ils soient spéciaux.

-Tony, ne vas pas croire que je ne suis pas touché par l’attention mais…je vais me casser les dents si je les mange.  
-Je sais que je ne suis pas un chef cuisinier, mais il me semble qu’ils-  
-Tony, c’est pas le chocolat le problème. C’est le diamant dessus.


	11. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "D’accord, tu t’appelles Groot, mais où as-tu mis l’argent ?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Gardiens de la Galaxie ne sont pas des êtres que j’ai encore pu apprécier à leur juste valeur, aussi je m’excuse de leur grande absence dans ce recueil de drabbles.

Une mauvaise coordination entre les éléments et un plan pouvait tomber à l’eau. C’était exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Croyez-le ou non, mais le chasseur de prime devait ramener de l’argent à son employeur. Certaines légendes racontent que les trésors sont gardés par des dragons ; la chose en face de lui était un arbre.

 

-Je s’appelle Groot.

-D’accord, tu t’appelles Groot, mais où as-tu mis l’argent ?!

-Je s’appelle Groot.

-Mais j’m’en fiche de ton nom !

-Je s’appelle Groot.

 

Dialogue de sourd, le message semble condamné à ne jamais passer et le butin à jamais hors de portée.


	12. Épitaphe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il était devenu le symbole de l’Amérique, mais elle aurait préféré qu’il n’ait été que son amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis team Iron-Man de toute mon âme. Mais je dois avouer que Peggy Carter à une place toute faite dans mon cœur, aussi je n’ai pu m’en empêcher.

Oh oui, elle était fière de Steven Rogers, le symbole de l’Amérique vainqueur de la guerre, le Captain America. Elle était fière d’avoir pu côtoyer un homme aussi courageux, aussi soucieux du bien-être de son pays. Elle était heureuse de l’avoir connu, d’avoir caresser ses lèvres, d’avoir été à ses côtés lors de ses nombreuses missions. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir continuer son œuvre en créant le S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Mais ce qu’elle aurait aimé, ce qu’elle aurait réellement souhaité, ç’aurait été une danse avec lui. Une danse éternelle où Steve serait encore vivant et où elle ne serait pas devant cette épitaphe.


	13. Cheveux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croyez-le ou non, mais les cheveux expriment le deuil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous disais bien que des mots choisis au hasard stimulent l’imagination. Après, je n’ai jamais dit que c’était une bonne chose.

Un cri déchirant perça les bruits de combat. C’était la voix d’une femme, une femme qui venait de perdre un être cher, sa raison de vivre, sa moitié. Des émanations rouges, incessantes, explosèrent leurs adversaires, sans que le cri ne cesse. La douleur dans la poitrine de la femme était bien trop grande. Son jumeau venait de mourir. Le désespoir la saisit et elle ne put que tomber à genoux, sans attaches, sans énergie. Elle commença à se passer la main dans les cheveux. Mais elle ne les recoiffa pas ; elle les arracha, comme son cœur venait de l’être.


	14. Inquiétude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque Tony l’avait créé, il l’avait aussi doté des émotions humaines. Dont l’inquiétude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JARVISDADDY. Interprétez cette phrase comme vous le voulez.

JARVIS était une merveille technologique : il était une I.A capable de ressentir des sentiments. Et des émotions, ça oui, il en ressentait : de la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère, et bien d’autres. Cependant, une émotion prédominait toutes les autres : l’inquiétude. Son créateur ne savait visiblement pas prendre soin de lui-même. Quelle était la vie de JARVIS ? Rappeler à Tony de se calmer sur la bouteille, lui donner des horaires de coucher et lui rappeler de manger sainement. Aussi, prévenir la police d’un accident et le mettre en garde contre les tentatives d’assassinats. Un travail à plein temps.


	15. Facile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une merveille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohlala, such original. Je décris comment Heimdall voit le monde, grâce à ses yeux. Parfois, ça fait du bien ?

Bien que le Gardien du Bifrost n’en discutait jamais, il savait que bon nombre de personnes enviaient sa capacité à pouvoir voir l’univers d’un battement de paupière. Tous pensaient que c’était facile, qu’il lui suffisait de lever les yeux vers la merveille d’un ciel étoilé pour voir chaque fourmi. C’était bien évidemment des calomnies : une concentration extrême était exigée et il n’était pas rare qu’il se retrouve avec un mal de crâne. Mais voir les galaxies s’entremêler, les planètes danser, les êtres vivre, les limites du temps, de l’espace et de la matière éternelle, valent bien ce petit sacrifice.


	16. Paternel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si lui ne valait rien et que Captain America valait tout, alors il devait prendre exemple sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Franchement, ce n’est que la quatrième fois que vous voyez Tony et vous pouvez voir que je me suis contenu.e. Soyons clair, je l’adore et sachant qu’il a eu une enfance qui ne s'est pas passée…toute seule on va dire, j’étais obligé d’en parler.

On pense souvent à tort que les enfants sont idiots. Mais c’est faux, surtout pour le cas d’Anthony Edward Stark. Le bambin comprenait tout. Il comprenait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de son paternel, chacun de ses regards, chacune de ses moues. Il voyait pertinemment le dégout et le regret dans ses yeux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Anthony pour comprendre d’où ils venaient. Son père aimait et admirait Captain America comme nul autre ne l’avait fait avant. Et lui, du haut de ses quatre ans, n’était pas Captain America.


	17. Coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idolâtrer : Aimer avec passion en rendant une sorte de culte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom ! on passe de Tony Stark qui idolâtre Cap’ à Peter Parker qui idolâtre Iron-Man. Tout est lié.

Des peluches, des posters, des figurines, des bande-dessinées, des stickers (magnétiques ou non) et un tas d’autres babioles à utilité restreinte. Toutes à l’effigie d’un seul et même homme : Tony Stark, alias Iron-Man. Dire que Peter Parker admirait le milliardaire était comme dire que l’eau mouillait, que le feu brûlait. Chaque fois que les médias parlaient de lui, il accourait, ses entrailles se serrant si les informations n’étaient pas favorables à son égard. Pourquoi une telle admiration ? Parce que cet homme, ce génie endurci, possédait une chose que peu de héros de son temps avaient : un cœur.


	18. Immortelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La loyauté, c'est plus fort que tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon point de vue en ce qui concerne la relation entre Clint et Coulson va du : Coulson est la figure paternelle de Clint à « ILS VONT SE MARIER ET AVOIR BEAUCOUP D’ENFANTS. »

L’immortalité c’était vague, du point de vue de Clint Barton. Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu’il savait éternelle, immortelle : la loyauté qu’il avait envers Phil Coulson. C’était lui qui l’avait tiré de sa dépression, de sa misère, de tous ses problèmes. C’était à lui qu’il devait sa survie et sa nouvelle vie. Il lui devait tout, absolument tout. Alors, l’agent Barton n’était pas un homme sûr de beaucoup de choses, il n’était pas un homme à aimer l’immortalité, mais il en était persuadé : même s’il mourrait, même s’il passait chez l’ennemi, il resterait fidèle à son sauveur.


End file.
